In The End, We Did Everything Right
by crazybookluver465
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were 2 years old. She's had a terrible crush on him since forever, but he wasn't into relationships because he was trying to get into medical school. What can a girl do? So, they were friends with benefits. What could go wrong, right? Turns out the answer is a lot, a lot can go wrong. Like a baby. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

His lips were so soft I put my arms around his neck.

Edward's tongue made its way into my mouth. He tasted like hot chocolate. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I moved my hands up into his hair. It was so soft.

Edward started massaging my sides, and my hands somehow ended up under his shirt feeling his stomach. I moaned at the feeling of him, he was ripped. I moved my hands up further and further, feeling him. I tugged on his shirt and he lifted his arms allowing me to take it off, and then he took my shirt off.

I'm really lucky I chose to wear a nice bra. He pushed me down onto the bed, making my head hit the really soft pillows that smelled like him.

We broke the kiss to breath and he kept kissing me down my neck, and shoulders, pulling my bra straps down. I moaned when he moved down to between my breasts. I took my bra off, to grant him better access, he spent a good amount of time down there.

I moaned really loudly, pulling him back up to my lips by his hair. He groaned, one of his hands moving from my waist to my boob, massaging it.

"Yes, oh god!" I moaned

I flipped us over; making me lay on top of him now. I started kissing down his body, until I reached his bulge.

I was about to unbutton his pants when there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill whoever that is!" Edward Mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, out your clothes on." I whispered.

I quickly found my shirt on the other side of the room and went over to the door. Edward opened up his laptop and started typing away. He had some stupid paper due next week, and he spent every possible moment on it. Emmett always made fun of him for it. Edward was trying to get into medical school, so he was always working hard.

Speak of the devil. On the other side of the door was Emmett, Edward older brother.

"Yo, Bellie- Boo!" Emmett yelled in my face. Seriously that kid has no volume control. Emmett is Edward's older brother. I have known the two of them since Edward and I were two. He had short curly brown hair, brown eyes, and the cutest little dimples you have ever seen. Emmett was also super muscled. It's actually surprising when you get to know him. Emmett never works out, he doesn't use steroids or anything, and he eats like a pig. Literally everything and he is always hungry. Rose, his girlfriend since his senior year, jumped him the moment she saw his. Emmett used to say that he would never date a girl younger than him, but he and Rosalie have been going strong since then. Don't get me wrong, Rose is a total bombshell; she has long blond hair, icy blue eyes, legs a mile long, and the figure of a super model. She was also very smart, which made people question the couple, because Emmett could be the biggest idiot that has ever walked the planet.

"Hey Emmett," I sighed. I guess this caught Edward attention because he walked over to stand behind me.

"What are you doing here, you oaf?" Edward asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Oh, so Bella can be here whenever she wants, but I get yelled at about visiting my baby brother?" Emmett pouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are a year older than me, you idiot." Edward mumbled. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he rolled his eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question." Emmett shoved his meaty finger into Edward face. I remember he did that when we were in high school and Edward just bit him. Like, really hard. Emmett couldn't use that hand for a month. Ever since then, Emmett keeps his finger far enough so that he has time to pull away, just in case Edward gets anymore ideas.

"Bella is here because people can tolerate her for more than twelve minutes. " A voice said. A second later Rose appeared.

"Awe, Rosie that hurt." Emmett threw his hand over his heart.

"Well, if you shut up every once in a while, it wouldn't be an issue." Rose informed her fiancée. "Sorry guys, I thought he could manage for five minutes. I guess I was wrong." Rose turned back to Emmett.

"Will you please tell them what you came to say? We have wedding planning to do." Rose looked really annoyed.

"Oh yeah, mom and dad are coming this weekend for wedding stuff." Emmett informed us. Rose found out that she was pregnant last week, so arrangement had to be made as soon as possible.

"Ugh, I don't want to go, I'm busy!" Edward groaned.

"Edward, they're your parents." I smacked him upside the head. "You have to go see them. Plus they I get a break from your stupid ass." I turned to Rose. "Tell Esme and Carlisle hi. I don't trust there two oafs."

"oh, hell no. You are coming with us. Don't leave me with these two idiots. Esme and Carlisle miss you. You have to come." Rose told me in her no-nonsense voice.

"No, Rose, I don't want to intrude." I insisted.

"Bella, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Rose-" I was about to start arguing with my best friend, but Edward decided that this was a good time to feel me up. This was about to turn really embarrassing, really fast. Alright buddy, I'll get you back for this, I promise. "Fine, whatever. I'll go, yes."

"Great," Rose smiled, before pulling Emmett away from the door.

As soon as the door closed I pounced on him. Kissing him and massaging his bulge. He turned us around so that my back was pushing against the door. I wrapped my legs around him, my ass pushing into the door.

His hand moved up my thigh and to my clit. He moaned into my mouth when he discovered that I wasn't wearing any panties under my skirt. He pulled my stretchy tank top down and exposed my perky bosom. He moved his mouth over to my right nipple while sticking two fingers in me.

"Oh, fuck. Mhhh, don't stop." I moaned. He then started massaging my clit with his thumb and I came undone. Hey, it's been a long time! Well, not really it's been a day, but I have been waiting for this all day. He pulled his hand out of me and brought it up to our faces. His hand was covered in juices.

Before he got a chance to do anything I took two of his fingers into my mouth and sucked the cum off of them. Edward moaned.

Without a word I climbed down from him and got down on my knees. I undid his belt and pulled his glorious cock out. I sucked on the tip a bit before putting as much of him in my mouth as I could and started lightly bighting him all the way up to the tip.

"Fuck, Bella. I love it when you do that. " Edward moaned.

I liked his shaft from the base to the tip before putting as much as I could fit in my mouth and pumping the rest with my hand.

Edward moaned and grabbed my hair, guiding my head at his preferred speed.

I loved when he took charge like that. I moaned and my hand snaked to my own clit.

"Bella, fuck baby. " He groaned.

I didn't really get a chance to do anything because Edward pulled me up and kissed me so hard that my head spun.

We had somehow made our way to the window. Edward turned me around and pushed me up against the cold window and I almost came right there and then. I don't know why that's such a turn on for me. I would have to ask Edward to incorporate ice into our little adventures sometime.

He raised my hips up so that my feet were above the floor and sank his majestic member into me.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed. He started pumping in and out of me and a terrible slow pace.

"Edward, don't fuck with me. Please." I was not above begging at this point.

He slammed into me then hard and fast. I started panting. He reached over and flicked my clit. That was enough for me, I came so hard, but he wasn't done. He kept going so quickly that I came again instantly.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

Edward then stopped and threw me on the bed.

I rolled over onto my stomach and got on my knees. Holding on to the headboard as Edward pounded me from behind, I came two more times.

Edward then rolled me over and started fingering me again. He then slammed into me and started sucking my left tit.

"oh, oh oh. Fuck, don't stop, don't stop. Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!" I screamed as I came. Just then Edward started speeding up, he was almost there I could tell.

"Come for me baby." I whispered.

"Bella!" He yelled before spilling his seed in me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't forget to read pages two hundred to four- fifty" my professor mentioned as I left the class.

I scribbled the page numbers on a piece of paper and shoved it into my messenger name.

I pulled out my phone to send Edward a quick text.

'_Class is over, I will be there in 2 minutes. You want a quickie?'_

Since I can't walk in a straight line, I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said as I fell flat on my butt.

"It's alright," a deep voice chuckled. I looked up to see Jasper, Rose's twin brother.

"Is running into people a new hobby of yours?" Jasper laughed.

"No, " I mumbled. Shoving my phone into my pocket, I hit jasper in the chest.

"Is falling on your butt a new hobby then?" Jasper asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh, ha, ha." I grumbled. "Mister funny guy, eh?" I rolled my eyes. "I have to run, I'll see you later." I called over my shoulder as I ran off.

Edward didn't answer me before I got to his room, so I just opened the door with the key I had.

Edward was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. He was working on that damn paper again.

"Hey, you never answered me." I said as I dumped my bad by his door.

"What?" Edward turned to face me in his chair.

"Check your phone." I told him as I took off my top, and pants.

"Oh," He mumbled, looking up at me. His eyes got wide when he saw what I was wearing. I spent the whole day walking around in a black side cut out chemise with a black thong underneath. "So? What do you say?" I whispered as I straddled him. I could already feel his erection trough his jeans. I leaned down to kiss him and started sucking down his neck and shoulder. I took his shirt off slowly, looking him in the eye the entire time. Edward answered me by pushing me down on the bed and kissing me senseless. I guess he liked the outfit. He kissed down my neck and shoulders, paying close attention to my breasts. His lips started moving down my body, his hands making his way to my ass. He really likes my ass. "Hey, it's my turn." I pushed him off of me and took off his pants, his shirt having disappeared a while ago.

I reached inside his underwear, oh boy. I was excited. It been all day in this lingere, and every time I thought about what I was wearing, I would think about what it would lead to. Longest four hours of my life.

I pulled him into my mouth. He groaned. I sucked and liked until he pulled me off of him.

"That's not going to work." He whispered in my ear.

He laid me down on the bed, his mouth on my boob sucking my nipple. His hand made its way down to my pussy.

He put his hand in my tiny little thong and started fingering me. I moaned. He chuckled.

Moving his face down, he pulled my underwear off with his teeth. He spread my legs open for him. I was so wet, I needed something, anything. He started kissing my thighs, teasing me, not giving me what I wanted.

He smiled and licked me. Oh god! He then started sucking my clit. My hand went into his hair, pushing further into me. He moaned, and I almost came right there. Edward stuck his tongue into me and I moaned loudly. It's a good thing we were alone.

He tongue fucked me while massaging my boobs causing me to scream his name. He followed up by sticking two fingers inside me and starting to pump them in and out.

"Oh, oh god! Faster!" I begged.

Edward obliged and started going faster, but not before adding a finger in. He started sucking on my clit again. The pleasure was building up inside of me. I knew that was almost there.

"Oh, oh, oh! Yes! Don't stop, please don't stop. Oh god, oh!" I screamed. His fingers felt so good inside. He was pumping in and out of me and I could feel it. He twisted his fingers inside me, thus hitting my g-spot and I came all over him. His fingers and face were covered.

"Edward please, " I begged.

"Hmm?" He looked up, busy licking up all of my juices.

"Edward, fuck me." I looked him in the eye.

Edward didn't have to be told twice. He laid back and pulled me on him. I rubbed my clit up and down his shaft for a bit before sinking onto him, facing him.

I started riding him. I leaned back, holding myself up on his muscled legs, moving up and down. Oh, he's so big I could feel all of him inside of me. I leaned a bit to the right and got a much better angle. Oh god! Almost there!

"Oh fuck," I moaned. "Fuck Edward, you're so fucking big."

Edward grabbed my tights and stopped me. I looked over at him curiously. I had all my answers in a matter of seconds though, and he started pounding me, thrusting his hips up and into me. I was so close and he knew.

Edward reached over my thigh and started massaging my clit. He twisted his hips a bit and hit my g- spot.

I screamed his name as I came all over him. He didn't stop ad my cum sprayed all over the place. He was covered in it. He was definitely going to have to change the sheets.

He kept going and I came again. He wasn't getting there today so I stopped him and climbed off. Edward groaned at me but I had a plan. I lay next to him and started pumping his dick with my hand while licking my cum off of his abs. I then moved my face to his and sucked on his ear before moaning in his ear quietly.

"Oh _fuck_" I whispered. "Don't stop, yes. Fuck you're so hot. _Oh fuck,_ _Edward!_" That did it. He came all over my hand and himself. I licked it all off, paying close attention to his dick, which was already hard again.

"Ready for round two?" I looked up at him.

He just smiled and pulled my face up to his.

My hand reached down between us and I grazed his dick. Edward groaned. I laughed and jumped up. Edward looked up at me.

"Let's do something new." I said as I walked over to the table we ate at. I sat on the edge and supported myself with my arms behind me. He stood before me and I wrapped my legs firmly around his hips as he leaned in to penetrate me.

I looked into his eyes and he griped my bottom to control the momentum.

"Oh fuck, I like this one Bells." Edward groaned and leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh you like it? Wait till you see the next one I have in mind." What can I say? I was in an adventurous mood.

I turned to lie on my back and pulled Edward to me. I slipped my legs over his shoulders.

I put my arms and hands down and lifted my hips up while he grabbed my bottom.

"Hmm, don't stop!" I yelled. "Ugh, I'm gonna come!"

"Yeah, come for me baby." Edward whispered.

"Oh!" I came. Edward pulled out of me just in time to get sprayed all over the chest.

I jumped up from the table, he started backing up and I followed him. Once I reached him I bend down and licked his dick from base to top I put as much of it in my mouth and pumped the rest. I then moved my mouth up his body, licking my cum off of his chest. I then pushed Edward onto his back on the bed. "Pull your knees up to your chest." I whispered.

I sat down backwards and slid his penis inside while propping myself up on his feet.

This one was a harder one. Thank god I took gymnastics when I was younger.

I reached down and grabbed Edward's wrists to make movement simpler.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck! Yes!" I moaned yeah, this was a good one.

After about four minutes, I got tired, so I climbed off of him.

Once Edward stood up, I kicked my leg up onto his shoulder. Edward looked at me shocked for a moment, before shrugging and trusting into my awaiting pussy. That's why he was a good fuck budyy. He didn't question things, he just went along with my craziness.

"Ugh, fuck, oh yeah" I moaned.

Edward didn't even give me a chance to enjoy this position before he grabbed my ass and lifted my one leg off the floor. He lifted me up and I wrapped my leg around his hips. Without stopping, he pushed me into the wall and kept just ramming into me.

"oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" I screamed. "Fuck Edward, I'm gonna come."

"Ugh, fuck, come for me baby. I'm almost there." One of Edwards's hands reached between us and flicked my clit.

"ugh, fuck!" I screamed and milked Edward, causing him to also come.

I unwrapped my body from Edwards and went to get some water.

"Oh Bella, that was amazing." Edward said in awe.

I looked over my shoulder. Edward was hard again, his gaze focused on my butt. I laughed and shook my ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, so sorry guys! my computer has been going crazy lately and so I had two different copies and one wasn't complete.**

**Here is the entire chapter, I promise. Re- read it from the beginning because I did change it a bit.**

**just to address a comment I got; they will have a conversation. Its not just about sex, I just wanted to establish the relationship they have. You will see, I have a plan, promise!**

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**The response has been overwhelming! I posted two chapters and by the next day I had received 47 emails, all about the story.**

**Thank you so much for the great response, I have been so super busy but because you guys were so great I tried to put out this chapter super quickly. **

**That being said, it will take me sometime to update the new chapters just because I am super busy and I have to put a lot of thought into these chapters.**

**Please feel free to send me any comments, concerns, opinions, or ideas you have. I would love to hear them.**

**-Dalia**

* * *

I woke up with my head resting on Edward's chest. I breathed him in deeply. Yeah, I have it bad. I've been in love with my best friend since the eleventh grade. I know cliché, but what's a girl to do? Edward and I have been best friends since forever. We were each other's first everything. First kiss, first orgasm, first real fuck. I didn't really think anything of it in high school because we both did it to get it out of the way. Then, the summer before grade eleven I went off to summer camp, and when I came back, I fell hard and fast. It was actually pathetic. Edward knew I had a thing for him, he just didn't know how bad it was, and was a bit reluctant when I brought up friends with benefits. The way I see it, I had it so bad that I couldn't date someone else long enough to sleep with them, and Edward was so busy with his school that he wouldn't be getting any, so might as well relieve each other's stress. It also never got boring, because we were friends, and we always talked about everything. There was no need to worry about hurting someone's feelings when you tell them that their performance has been sub-par.

The thing is, every time we had a conversation I fell harder and harder for Edward. Now if this wasn't bad enough, sleeping with him has made me madly in love with him. Every day I learn something new and it just makes him better in my eyes. I knew for a fact that Edward reciprocated the feelings. He really liked me in high school, but I didn't see him because I didn't think of things like that. It's not that I friend zoned him, I just wasn't into relationships; I lost my virginity just so I didn't have to admit to people at parties when we played truth or dare. I know not a good reason, but I have always trusted Edward. Now he was trying to get into medical school and didn't date anyone. He was afraid of being a bad boyfriend. Whatever.

I had promised Rose that I would go dress shopping with her today. I didn't have any classes on Fridays, and we had to do it today because Edward and Emmett's parents were coming in tomorrow and we had to spend time with them. Rose texted me last night to let me know that they were bringing Alice, they guys' little sister. This means that Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Roses brother were coming too. Alice and Jasper are in their first year of university but they decided to stay closer to home. Not us, we wanted to get out of there as quickly as we could.

I have a couple of hours before I have to meet up with Rose and what better way to spend them than teasing Edward?

I pulled up the sheets a bit to see that we were both still naked. You never know who will barge in, so we try to put some clothes on before bed, but every once in a while, we have so much fun that we forget.

I looked to make sure that Edward was still asleep, and my hand snaked down his body. When my hand grazed him, Edward's dick twitched.

I smiled and kissed his chest before moving my body down the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and looked at Edward's cock. I could feel the wetness between my thighs. I licked the tip and started sucking away.

"Fuck, Bella." I heard Edward groan. "Best morning ever, fuck!" Edward's hands made their way to my hair. Pulling my hair, and guiding my head.

I bobbed my head up and down, enjoying the sounds that Edward was making. I popped my head out from under the covers, and kissed him.

I licked his lips and stuck my tongue in his mouth. I liked the roof of him mouth and sucked his tongue into my mouth. I moved my pussy over his cock and rubbed it up and down. I pulled away and moaned. Edward continues sucking my neck and shoulder.

I sat up a bit to get a better angle, causing Edward's mouth to move to my nipple. His hand made its way back to my other boob. I grabbed his cock and slid onto it. I started moving my hips back and forth. While I was busy riding him, Edward reached over and pulled out a small vibrator and turned it on. He licked me and brought it to my nipple.

"Oh! Oh my god, Edward!" I collapsed on him as my orgasm hit me.

"Bella, I want you to sit on my face."

I climbed off of him and moved up to his face. I didn't hover above his face, I sat on it. He licked and sucked my cunt , and his hand snaked up my thighs. He lifted my butt up a bit and stuck that same vibrator in me.

"Hmm, fuck!" I cried out.

Edward chuckled into me. He moved my hips um, pulled the vibrator out and stuck his tongue in me. I rode him while he tongue fucked me. Once he brought the vibrator to my clit and I lost it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me!" I yelled.

I climbed off of him and jumped off the bed. I walked over to the table and laid on it. My ass was up in the air and ready for Edward to fuck me.

Edward came up behind me and slammed into me. He reached under me and grabbed my boob.

"Bella, fuck you're so tight!" Edward groaned, still pounding me from the back.

"Mhm, yeah, fuck!" I was so close, and I could tell Edward was too. His movement becoming erratic and his thrusts irregular.

"Oh, ooh, don't stop! Fuck, I'm so close. Edward!" I cried out

"Fuck, Bella!" Edward groaned. He pulled out of me and I rolled over. Edward grabbed his cock and stroked it until e came all over me. I jumped off of the table and grabbed his dick in my mouth, sucking it dry.

"You deserve a little extra something, something." Edward kissed me.

He pulled me over to the window and pressed my body up against it. His mouth went straight to my right breast while his hand went down to my pussy. I was still so wet down there. Edward finger fucked me and massaged my clit.

"Hmm, fuck." I mumbled

Edward pulled his fingers out of me. He laid me down on the floor and pulled a huge purple dildo out of nowhere. His mouth went down to the one place I needed it right now while his hand pushed the dildo towards my face. I grabbed the dildo into my own hand and licked and sucked it while Edward tongue fucked me.

"Oh, fuck Edward, that's so good" I moaned

Edward looked up and I groaned. He grabbed the dildo out of my mouth and stuck into my little pussy. He thrust the dildo in and out so fast I was seeing spots.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop, don't stop!" I cried out.

I was so close, Edward could tell, he put his mouth on my clit and started sucking while impaling me with the dildo.

"Shit, shit, shit! Edward!" I grabbed his hair, and pushed his face further into me. "Fuck!" I yelled as I sprayed my juices all over the place.

"Hmm, Bella you taste so good." Edward moaned and mumbled as he licked me up, not stopping with the dildo.

Edward picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down and kissed down my body. When he got to my pussy, he pulled out the dildo and entered me himself.

"Oh, fuck!"

He thrust in and out of me. I clenched my thighs together, making hit me much deeper. Edward shifted his weight over to the right, and hit my g- spot.

"Oh, yeah" I moaned.

"Come for me, babe." Edward whispered in my ear. "Come on, I know your close, I am too."

I cried out Edward's name as I came, milking his cock. With A FEW MORE THRUSTS Edward spilled his warm seed into me.

Edward pulled out of me and rolled over.

I jumped up off the bed. "I have to get ready, Rose will be here soon." I said and walked into the bathroom.

I'm surprised none of our friends have figured out that we were sleeping together. I was always at Edward's place and he was always at mine. I opened up the closet next to the shower and pulled out one of Edwards fluffy towels.

I sighed as I thought about what was ahead of me today.

Dress, after dress, after dress. Why did I agree to this?


End file.
